Falling Further: Generation Two
by clinically .x. insane
Summary: tearing through these days, i find the tolerance to strive and push on, for i know what lies beyond this life for me is already won... [zero two: the 2nd generation.][rated for future language]
1. Prologue

**Falling Further - Generation TWO  
**prologue.  
_clinically insane._

a.n: i've had this idea for so long now.. wow. yeah. anyway. it's basically about how kari & her son's lives fell apart when her son was only 3 months old. you'll see what i'm talking about. :) anyway. it clears up a couple of problems i had with the end of the season. so.. meh. :P

**5.3.07  
-** ------------------------------ -

My name is Connor Yamagi. My mom is the famous Hikari Yamagi, one of the original eight Digidestined. She's a kindergarten teacher at Heightonview Terrace Elementary school. It's actually pretty cool having a digidestined mom. I get to play with her Gatomon all I want and go to the Digital World whenever I want. It's pretty awesome.

I actually have my own digimon too. Salamon. He's gonna grow up to be a Gatomon eventually. I do get made fun of by my mom's friend Davis' son Tai all the time for having a pink digimon. I come back at him though with an "At least I'm not named after my dad's childhood crush's older brother!" Get's him every time. He turns all red, then just kind of glares at me. Seriously, that kid is too young to be messing around with teenagers like that.

It's pretty awesome, otherwise. My cousin Antoku, Uncle Tai's son, is about 8. He's over here a lot with his family. Tai married a French woman that my mom's friend TK had a crush on too. Tai and TK fought over her. Uncle Tai told me the story about it. He told me that mama was jealous when she heard that TK fought over her. I don't blame 'em though. Aunt Cat is really pretty. She's pregnant now. It's really interesting. Uncle Tai and Aunt Cat are fighting over the name of their kid.

TK's son is probably my best friend. JT and I are pretty much together all the time. Kiyori too, but she's not always there. Kiyori has to help her mom with Kenadi and Kichiro all the time. Ken and Yolei are probably the weirdest couple you'll ever meet. I'm kinda scared to go to Kiyori's house for dinner, to be honest. She's really cool, but her mom scared me.

My mom had a grudge against Sora and Matt for a while when they were younger. Tai had always hopelessly liked Sora since they were really little, like kindergarten-age little. Sora had given Tai the impression that she liked him too, but the day that Uncle Tai was going to finally ask her out, Sora announced to everyone that she and Matt were dating. Apparently, Tai was really upset. Couldn't get over it for a long time. Mom was pretty unhappy with Sora for that. But she got over it, I guess, because now mom and Sora are like sisters. Matt and Sora have two kids, Sara and Rei. Sara is about 4 years old by now and Rei is 7 or 8. I think.

Then there's Mimi and Izzy. Izzy's wife died about 5 years ago. He was left with a little girl named Kyrie. She's about 11 by now. Mimi's husband divorced her around the same time for some other girl, leaving her alone with Michael Jr. He's 12 now. Mimi then moved back here to Japan. Izzy and Mimi met back up, and next thing you know, they're married and Mimi's expecting their first child together. Izzy's practically adopted Michael, while Mimi's trying to teach Kyrie the basics of good fashion. Kyrie's grown up with Izzy by now though. She's too far gone.

There's also Cody's daughter Sayuri. Sayuri is the prettiest, sweetest 14 year old in the world. I think I might be in love. JT finds it hilarious that I really like her, but I don't care. I think she's amazing. She's shy and kind of quiet, but she's so unbelievably sweet.. I really like her. At least I'm better off than JT though. I, at least, found a girl I liked. JT's practically inept when it comes to girls.

Last but definately not least is James. He's Joe's son. Weird kid.. Instead of playing with army toys like me, JT, and Little Tai were, he would get out his toy doctor kit and bandage the dead soldiers. It was really weird. These are the complications that follow when your father is a doctor.

Everyone is pretty much happy where we all live. Sure, there's complications, but that's a big fat duh. We're all great. For the most part.

Did you notice that I never mentioned my dad? That's because he abandoned mom and I when I was a baby. Kevin Smith was an american journalist here in Japan for a news thing. He and mom met, fell in love, and then I existed. Shortly after though, things changed for them. He left when I was 3 months old and took Kaidyn with him.

Kaidyn is my twin sister. I have never met her. Ever. Mom sent her letter after letter but she never returned them. I thought that Kaidyn was neglecting us, but mom thinks that Kevin is just intercepting the letters. All I know is that she's 15, like me, and she's my twin. Which isn't a lot to go on. It's really awkward having a sister I've never met. People ask me all the time if I have a sibling, and I never know what to say. It really sucks.

Mom and I are happy together, just the two of us. We still wish we could at least see Kaidyn once and a while...

-----

if anyone was stupid enough to read this far, i promise you. the first chapter is way better, trust me. :) all this is is an introduction to the characters and all. i dont expect any reviews for this chapter. so even one would be an amazing treat. please make me feel special. pleeeease?

also, i really need a beta-reader for this; i have no idea what flaws other people see. so if anyone would be interested in beta-ing for me, please let me know in a review or email me. my email is in my profile. so yeah. all the details are in my profile, so just go there and do what it says. please and thanks in advance!

end chap: **5.7.07  
**characters©**toei-animation.  
**storyline©**me.  
**-_i think i got that disclaimer right. _-


	2. 1: It's All In Your Goodbyes

**FALLING FURTHER - SECOND GENERATION.  
**Chapter One -- It's All In Your Goodbyes  
_clinically.insane_

an.so i started writing on the seventh of may, but that sucked. so i rewrote. i'm happier with this version. it's closer to my original plan for the story. it's definately not as good as i imagined. it'll hopefully get better though. the opening of the chapter is always the hardest part for me. and the opening chapter. or a nasty combination of the two.

5.11.07  
- ------------------------------------------- -

"Kaidyn, wake up.. Your dad's gonna ba home in a couple hours and I thuoght you wanted to look for that stuff.."

He nuzzled his white, fuzzy head against hers and pushed her with his pretty big paws. She stirred a little, but didn't wake up. "I didn't want to do this..." he shook his head. "Flame on," he muttered. Suddenly, his stub of a tail was illuminated with fire, which he used to push against her leg slightly. She jumped a little and woke up. He purred and smiled at her. "Hi Kaidyn!"

"Okibimon..." She shook her head and laughed. "You burned my leg."  
"That's why you wear pants to bed, stupid. Now come on, its almost 11. Your dad'll be home in an hour. Lets go!"

Kaidyn combed her fingers through her hair and stood up. The back of her hair was really short, only an inch off her natural hair line. But the front and bangs reached down to her shoulders, creating a strange but flattering hairstyle. She yawned a little and followed the chipper Okibimon to her dad's study.

Kaidyn always thought her dad was weird. He wouldn't let her check the mail, wouldn't let her in his study. This was the first time she was home alone in her life, and that was only because of an emergency at work. She never had friends because everyone was afraid of her dad. Kaidyn loved her dad, but he was just so weird.

"So, what are we looking for?" Okibimon asked, turning towards her.

"Anything to signify why he's so protective. Health records, anything. Also, we're looking for clues to who my mom is."

Her mom had apparently left years ago, when she was 3 months old. Or so her dad said. But Kaidyn couldn't help but think her dad might be lying. She wasn't sure though.

"Kaidyn, look at this!"

She turned and looked at an envelope in his mouth. It was open, but someone had tried sealing it. It was adressed to her and there was a slight bulge in the package. It was dated September 24 of last year.. That was her 15 birthday.

"Who's it from?" Kaidyn picked it up and looked at the back. "Y-Yama-Yamagi Hikari? I don't know anyone named that... Why did dad keep this from me?"

Kaidyn dumped the contents out. Enclosed was a letter and a silver whistle on a pink string. Kaidyn left the whistle on the ground and picked up the letter.

_Hello Kaidyn. I know you don't know me. I don't even know if you want to know me. But I want to know you so bad. I have some things to explain about your father._

_I've sent you many letters previous to this. But this, I believe, is the most precious one I've sent. You are 15 years old today. Happy birthday. Enclosed is a silver whistle. I know, it seems like a weird gift. But we'll get to that._

_3 months after you were born, your father took you away from your mother and your twin brother. Yes, you have a twin. No doubt, your father hasn't told you about Connor. Your brother Connor has your father's middle name, while you have your mothers. Your father took you and left them behind with no money and a hole in their hearts._

_It's been 15 years and I believe its the right time to tell you. I don't know if you would ever want to see me, but my address is on the back. I'm your mother, if you haven't guessed by now. My only clue as to what you even look like is what I see in your brother. If you're identical, you have your fathers dark green eyes and my brown hair._

_But that has nothing to do with you yourself. Kaidyn, I don't know anything about you. You're my only daughter. I'm not saying Connor is nothing. But Kaidyn, nothing can replace the bond of a daughter. I love you, Kaidyn. If you ever can, or if you actually do get this letter, please come to me. I have a place for you in my home if you ever wanted to come back._

_I love you, Kaidyn._

_-Kari Yamagi._

_PS. That whistle is one of two whistles I had when I was a little girl. When I was just a baby, I communicated only with that whistle. Your brother has the other one, but I wanted you to have this one. Wear it with pride._

The front door opened and slammed loudly. Kaidyn knew her dad was home. "Shit... Okibimon, we've gotta hide. Now."

Kaidyn scooped up the whistle and ran out of the study, shutting the door behind her. She crept into her room and hid everything under her mattress, except for the whistle which she stuffed into her pocket. Okibimon crawled under her bed, just before her bedroom door burst open.

"Oh, hi dad!" Kaidyn jumped off her bed innocently and smiled.  
"Hi Kaidyn. I know I shouldn't be home so early, but I wanted to check on you."  
"Oh, don't worry about me dad.. I'm fine. Actually, I was going to go to the park today.. Is that okay?"

He sighed.

"Alright. It's better than you going through my stuff. Want me to drive you there?"  
"No.. that's okay." She grinned. "I gotta change and find my basketball. Its alright. You go ahead without me."

"Okay.. I'll be home around 3:30. You'll be home, right?"  
"I might." She grinned. "Love ya dad."  
"Love you too."

He turned and left the room. Kaidyn let out her breath and went to her closet. She tossed a black messenger bag over her shoulder to her bed. "Okibimon, what would one wear when meeting her mom for the first time?"

"You're packing ot meet your mom and all you can think about is what to wear?" Okibimon crawled out from under her bed and rolled his firey eyes. "Girls."  
"Hey, you've seen Kira and those other morons at school. All they can think about is will this lipstick go with this purse. I have goals." She grinned.

"Good point.."  
"I know. Wouldn't you just hate being one of their digimon partners?"  
"That's why I'm your partner, you retard. I was created just for you."  
"I know."

Kaidyn tossed a bunch of clothes on her bed. She talked to herself some in the closet. Okibimon would hear bits and pieces, like:

"I wonder if my mom likes cats.." and "I have a brother. Oh, God, please don't let him be a complete geek, I beg of You.."

Random things like that. Okibimon found himself rather amused istening to her. Finally, she came out of her closet, her arms full of random things.

"Kaidyn.. You had that much crap in your closet?"  
"That's only the beginning of it. There's a whole crapload I had to sort through. I almost brought it all with me. But I didn't, amazingly enough."  
"Packrat."

Kaidyn grinned. "Oh, come on. You know you love me for it. Now turn around. I'm changing."

She pulled off her shorts and replaced them with a pair of jeans. Her shirt was a dark gold color in a chinese style with dark pink designs on it. She pulled the whistle on over her neck and put a black headband over her bangs.

"Okay, Okibimon. Now, help me sort this crap?"

He jumped up on her bed and helped her sort through it. In the end, she had 3 sets of clothes and underwear, her photo album, nessicary toiletries, her birth certificate which she had to swipe from her dad's study, a sketchbook and pencils, a digimon identification booklet, and a bag of junk food.

"Do we know anyone with a computer in Odaiba?" Kaidyn asked as she read the address.

"Um.. No. Why do you ask?"  
"Because I could easily go through my computer and end up in Odaiba through the Digi world."  
"Ah. Guess we're going on foot?"  
"To Odaiba?! Hah! No. Train."  
"And we're paying how?"

Kaidyn grabbed her wallet from the pile of things she'd carry and unfolded a wad of bills. "Babysitting comes in handy."

She smirked and put the money back in her wallet, which she stuck in her back pocket. She grabbed a pair of black fingerless gloves off her dresser and put them on. She never went anywhere without those gloves or her camera. She snapped a belt around her waist and placed her camera, digivice, and school i.d in the appropriate holsters.

"Okibimon, we're going on a trip.."

- ------------------------------------------- -  
i know it's short. bear with me, okay? chapters will get longer, i promise you. took me a while to edit it myself. a beta-reader would be very nice, hint hint.. ;) also, i realized that there's a big, gaping plot hole. and i'm two tired to rewrite. so, just keep in mind that kaidyn has the kind of outgoing personality that jumps into things wildly, often without second thought. so she's finding out she has a mom, so she jumps in and goes off to meet her. :)

chapter complete: **may 17, 2007.  
**characters except kaidyn©**toei-animation.  
**plot, okibimon, and kaidyn©**me.**


End file.
